


Очень Падапандовое Рождество

by Slavyanka



Series: Падапанда [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, Were-Creatures, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На это Рождество Джареда и Дженсена ожидает особый сюрприз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Очень Падапандовое Рождество

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Very Padapanda Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927984) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 



Много слез уходит на то, чтобы вырастить хорошую панду-оборотня, примерно так Джареду всегда говорила его мама. Он всячески пытался доказать ее неправоту. Когда Джаред еще был крохотным медвежонком, именно он приходил обнять маму, если она грустила. Подростком он приносил ей цветы, когда кто-то из братьев или сестер создавал маме трудности. 

Джаред никогда не понимал, что ее слова имеют буквальное значение, пока не начал изучать специальный курс биологии о пандах-оборотнях и их половой жизни. В то время казалось, что урок длится бесконечно. Он наводил тоску и скуку, и единственное, что Джаред вынес из этого курса, - он почти точно обречен на вечное одиночество. Ах да, еще не надо позволять людям слизывать его слезы, потому что это может обратить их. 

Дней на обращение Дженсена потребовалось больше, чем на тот курс. Слезы счастья, слезы печали, слезы от лука – первопричина значения не имела. Людям нужно было выпить много слез панды-оборотня, чтобы самим обернуться, и Джаред радовался хотя бы тому, что в это не входило непосредственное облизывание глазного яблока.

Конечно, Дженсену эта идея явно показалась не очень приятной. А процесс получения результатов диагностических тестов от всех доноров слез был просто мучительным. Но в конце концов Дженсен стал пандой-оборотнем, и теперь ему больше никогда не хотелось пробовать что-нибудь соленое, в общем, справедливо, потому что Джаред был полностью уверен, он больше никогда, пока жив, по собственному желанию не порежет ни одну луковицу. 

Свадьба была идеальной – по большей части. Хотя семья Дженсена и не поняла по-настоящему его желания стать пандой-оборотнем и унаследовать биологические побочные эффекты, вызванные этим превращением, они никогда не вымещали негатив на Джареде. Не то чтобы они полюбили его с первого взгляда, но знали, что Дженсен любит его, и этого им казалось достаточно.

Быть замужем за Дженсеном было великолепно, больше, чем великолепно. Идеально, восхитительно и гармонично, Джаред не мог желать большего. Только, конечно, он желал.

У Джареда был большой дом с просторным задним двором и огороженным бассейном. У него имелось достаточно пустых спален, чтобы открыть гостиницу типа «постель и завтрак». По окончании каждого учебного года ему присылали список приспособленных для медвежат детских садов и отчеты об успехах местных школ.

Чего у Джареда не было, так это медвежат.

Да, Джаред обещал себе, что больше не прольет слез, когда обращение Дженсена закончилось. После этого его глаза болели, кажется, несколько недель. Но проходил месяц за месяцем, а никакого милого хнычущего младенца не появлялось в плетеной колыбели, по поводу которой Джаред ввел мужа в заблуждение, позволяя тому думать, что это - причудливо выглядящий стол со стеклянной столешницей. И месяц за месяцем Джаред плакал за закрытыми дверьми, где этого не увидел бы Дженсен.

Джаред знал, что у многих человеческих пар возникали проблемы с зачатием. Он также знал, что по статистике дела у панд-оборотней с этим обстоят гораздо хуже. Его муж не переживал. Дженсен решил, что все нормально, они не так долго пытались это сделать.   
Но Джаред, возможно, чуть-чуть врал своему мужу. Самую чуточку. Ничего серьезного… просто он не принимал противозачаточные не так долго, как думал Дженсен. Сложно перестать принимать таблетки, если ты и не начинал. 

Со всем этим обращением, волнением по поводу знакомства с родителями, свадьбой и началом новой совместной жизни поход к врачу не был в списке первоочередных задач у Джареда. Чем дольше он обходился без рецепта на лекарство, тем проще становилось откладывать визит к врачу. Кроме того, Дженсен знал, что Джаред хотел медвежат. Так что неожиданная беременность не стала бы нежеланной.

Они оба являлись платежеспособными зрелыми людьми в финансовом отношении. У Джареда была хорошая работа. У Дженсена была хорошая работа. Они принадлежали к верхушке среднего класса, и им полагались значительные налоговые льготы в том случае, если у них получится принести здорового малютку панду-оборотня в этот мир.

Но было похоже, что этого не произойдет без медицинского вмешательства. Как бы Джареду ни противно было начинать принимать медикаменты после всех тех лекарств, которые он пробовал, пытаясь начать сексуальную жизнь, он почти дошел до того, что был готов пройти гормональный ужас курса репродуктивного лечения. Если Джаред хотел стать отцом, нечего было ныть, когда возникали трудности. 

Решившись, Джаред заставил себя не сосредоточивать внимание на том, насколько небеременным он был, во время праздников. Он до отвала объедался конфетами на Хэллоуин, запихивался клюквой и тыквенным пирогом на День Благодарения. Джаред наслаждался всеми пришедшими на ум ужасными продуктами, от которых толстеют, пока еще была возможность. Потому что он твердо решил, что станет олицетворением человека, идеально соблюдающего диету, когда начнет принимать лекарства от бесплодия.

Джаред собирался оторваться на вечеринках, пока мог. А идею о визите к репродуктологу он намеревался подкинуть Дженсену после всех пирушек года. Может, в январе или даже после дня Святого Валентина, но точно до дня Святого Патрика. 

Абсурдность решения не ограничивать себя ни в чем ударила по Джареду примерно тогда, когда он прощался с засахаренным, обмакнутым в шоколад бамбуком, обнимая унитаз на работе. Он не привык так объедаться, вот желудок и бунтовал. Собственное тело ненавидело его и хотело, чтобы Джаред знал об этом.

Если честно, единственная хорошая вещь, которую когда-либо сделало тело Джареда, – это решило, что Дженсен достаточно классный для того, чтобы заниматься с ним сексом.  
Ко второй неделе декабря Джаред стал немного волноваться. Его желудок был решительно против поглощения печенья, крекеров и орешков, которые сослуживцы Джареда оставляли в буфете. В первый раз за всю жизнь желудок Джареда отказывался с ним дружить.

Джаред понял, что его желудок одержим. Точно! Должно быть, это случилось на Хэллоуин, может, какая-то конфета была проклята или что-то типа того. Потому что в одну минуту в животе у него бурчало так громко, что коллеги через стенку офисной кабинки перебрасывали ему что-нибудь перекусить, а в следующий момент желудок Джареда решил, что, несмотря на долгие годы романа с «Cheetos», он больше не любит смесь кукурузы, подвергнутой интенсивной обработке, и флуоресцентного оранжевого сыра.

– Дорогуша, если бы я не знала, что ты – мужчина, то решила бы, что ты беременный, – сказала Джареду секретарша из офиса четырьмя этажами выше в тот день, когда ему пришлось бежать в общую уборную, потому что в мужском туалете шла уборка.

Конечно, она произнесла это немного оскорбительно. Но Джаред вообще-то не рекламировал тот факт, что он – панда-оборотень. Других людей это не касалось, ему хотелось, чтобы его воспринимали таким, какой он есть, а не каким-то представителем меньшинств, достойным жалости. 

Но от слов этой секретарши в Джареде зародилась надежда, и в обеденный перерыв он оказался в местной аптеке. Джаред пописал на палочку в туалете на первом этаже, тщательно завернул ее в бумагу и спрятал в рюкзаке, пока ехал на лифте к своему рабочему месту на девятнадцатом этаже. Он отвел взгляд от нее, когда вытаскивал свои модельные туфли из пакета, но не запихнул в рюкзак кроссовки из уважения к тому, что может показать крохотное пластиковое приспособление.

Когда после истечения предписанного времени зазвенел будильник на телефоне, Джаред чуть не пролил чай на клавиатуру. Он едва поставил чашку на стол, как схватил тест на беременность и ринулся в туалет. Никто не обратил на него никакого внимания. Весь офис уже привык к стремительным забегам Джареда после обеда. 

Когда Джаред наконец открыл глаза, чтобы узнать результат, то увидел маленький знак «плюс». Несмотря на то, что он поклялся этого не делать, Джаред заплакал. По дороге домой тем днем он купил еще пять тестов и собрался на срочный прием к местному акушеру для панд-оборотней, обратившись к своему социальному работнику, чтобы тот поспособствовал скорейшей записи. Все дополнительные тесты показали такой же результат, что и первый.

Радость, которую испытывал Джаред, сложно было сдержать. Детские принадлежности спрятать оказалось чуть труднее. Среди них были планы диет, баночки с витаминами и всякие «подарки» от врача, призванные помочь Джареду продолжить род самым здоровым образом.

Обычно Джаред и не подумал бы скрывать такие новости от Дженсена, даже не попытался бы. Но Рождество было уже близко, и он решил, что тогда наступит самый удачный момент поделиться радостью. Поэтому Джаред позволил Дженсену беспокоиться о себе, когда опять мучился тошнотой, и продолжил «игнорировать» предложение Дженсена сходить к врачу.

Сочельник казался идеальным временем, чтобы рассказать все Дженсену. На само Рождество их пригласили к Эклзам на обед. Хоть Джаред и хорошо ладил с семьей Дженсена, назвать их отношения очень теплыми пока было нельзя. Он знал, что все будут вести себя лучшим образом, и ему хотелось быть громким, шумным и праздновать.  
Так что Джаред запланировал всё на сочельник, только старушка-зима планы не одобрила и послала снежную бурю. Все бы не было так плохо, только Управление дорог советовало отложить все поездки, а прогноз предсказывал, что буря не уйдет от них до самого вечера на Рождество.

В переводе для Джареда это означало, что ему не придется просыпаться рано утром, чтобы совершить трехчасовую поездку и увидеть родню со стороны мужа. В переводе для Дженсена это означало, что ему нужно купить еду по дороге домой. Они должны были привезти с собой только булочки, так что Дженсен получил почетное право побороться с теми, кто в последний момент делает покупки, и достать им окорок и что-нибудь для гарнира. 

Выполняя поручения, Дженсен столкнулся с соседом, и планы Джареда пошли насмарку. Где-то между прилавком с мясом и кассой возникла идея устроить вечеринку для всего заснеженного квартала. Погода стояла отвратительная для поездок на дальние расстояния, но добраться до соседнего дома было не так уж сложно.

Этот план, придуманный неожиданно и почти в последнюю минуту, показался забавным, когда Дженсен поделился им, и Джаред не смог заставить себя сказать нет. Кроме того, теперь у него появилась возможность сообщить радостную новость на Рождество, так что все складывалось к лучшему.

Только вечеринка оказалась не хорошей, а просто великолепной, и к концу вечера Джаред остался, по существу, единственным трезвым человеком. Ну, за исключением детей, уютно спавших в своих кроватях под присмотром более взрослых детей, которые не могли пить. 

Дженсен повеселился на славу, и Джареду пришлось помочь ему доковылять до дома, попутно слушая нескладное распевание рождественских гимнов о Санте. Это даже было мило.

Но утро Рождества – это совсем другая история. Джареду еще никогда не приходилось бороться за «место для тошноты», но его муж выглядел так, словно проглотил крысиный яд. Он даже про себя выразил некоторое недовольство, потому что утренняя тошнота должна была брать верх над тошнотой, причиненной самому себе. Но Дженсен не знал, что Джаред – беременный, а беременность как бы тоже была причинена самому себе. 

– Боже, кто-нибудь, прекратите барабанный бой, – простонал Дженсен, плюхаясь на кровать лицом вниз.

– Никто не бьет в барабаны, Дженсен, – сказал Джаред, нежно поглаживая мужа по затылку.

– Это по-твоему, – донесся приглушенный подушкой ответ. – Все эти двенадцать чертовых рождественских барабанщиков поселились прошлой ночью у меня в черепе. Подъехали сюда от соседей.

Джаред не мог не фыркнуть.  
– Я принесу тебе аспирин и воды, – предложил он.

– Я буду любить тебя веки вечные, – сонно произнес Дженсен.

Дженсен вернулся в мир живых только около полудня. К тому времени Джаред почти приготовил обед, включая бамбуковую запеканку со сливками, которую его мама делала каждое Рождество. 

– Я больше никогда не буду пить, – провозгласил Дженсен, ввалившись на кухню.

Джаред не мог не потешаться. Дженсен обычно не вел себя так драматично.

– Звонила твоя мама. Я сказал ей, что ты на улице убираешь снег.

– Ты самый идеальный Падапанда на свете, – сказал ему Дженсен и поцеловал в щеку. Его дыхание было мятно-свежим, значит, он привел себя в порядок, прежде чем спуститься.

Джаред улыбнулся комплименту и в виде исключения не стал закатывать глаза.

– Эй, Дженсен?

– Да? – рассеянно ответил Дженсен, возясь с кофеваркой.

– Когда ты хочешь открывать подарки?

– Когда угодно, – сказал Дженсен, покорив подлую емкость для воды, и начал варить кофе. 

Джаред прикусил губу и удержался, чтобы не погладить живот.

– Я тут думал, может, до обеда?

– Как хочешь, Джаред, – добродушно ответил Дженсен. – Это же ты поборол похмелье, чтобы встать с постели и приготовить для нас обед.

Джаред прочистил горло и улыбнулся. С одной стороны, он чувствовал себя виноватым, принимая комплимент, которого не заслуживал. Но с другой стороны, комплимент заслужен, потому что Джаред был хорошим мужем, который дал своему мужу отоспаться и избавиться от похмелья вместо того, чтобы будить его и заставлять помогать.

– Ну, может, я просто… Я…

– Джаред, что случилось?

– Я беремен, – выпалил Джаред, разрушив этим свои большие планы. Под елкой в их гостиной лежал маленький альбом с фотографиями всех положительных результатов тестов на беременность. Предполагалось, что всё это станет фантастическим сюрпризом. Джаред собирался включить рождественскую музыку и зажечь гирлянду на елке.

Вместо этого он открыл свой огромный секрет полуживому от похмелья мужу на кухне с фоновым шумом от работающей кофеварки и красным огоньком включенной духовки.

Дженсен ошарашенно таращился на него несколько секунд, а потом до невозможного широко улыбнулся. 

– Да? – спросил он, нетвердо подходя к Джареду, и положил руки на его все еще плоский живот. – Думаю, что еще некоторое время не смогу развернуть этот подарок, – сказал он. 

Джаред рассмеялся и нежно пихнул его.  
– Чудик, – укорил он мужа. 

– Твой чудик, – поправил Дженсен. – Твой чудик, у которого теперь есть маленькая, крохотная Падапанда внутри тебя. 

– Не делает ли это его Пандэклзом? – спросил Джаред.

– Это делает его или ее совершенством, – ответил Дженсен и притянул Джареда к себе для поцелуя.

С этим Джаред не мог поспорить.


End file.
